gfaufandomcom-20200214-history
The Magistrate
The Magistrate was an incarnation of the Master in another universe who became the Magistrate of the Citadel on Gallifrey. The Magistrate was the Doctor's oldest friend and went to the Academy with him. During his time at the Academy the Magistrate became the highest ranking lawman on Gallifrey. Following graduation from the Time Lord Academy, he pursued a career as Magistrate for the High Council. (PROSE: The Infinity Doctors) Biography Early life The Master grew up on Gallifrey in the House of Oakdown, (PROSE: Divided Loyalties) though he would later comment to Wilfred Mott that growing up on Gallifrey was not something one could call childhood, but "more a life of duty". (TV: The End of Time) Sharing the same heritage and upbringing, (AUDIO: UNIT: Dominion) the Master had a friendship with the First Doctor (TV: The Sea Devils, The Sound of Drums; GAME: Destiny of the Doctors) and his family, (AUDIO: The Toy) with UNIT scientist Osgood even describing the Master as the Doctor's "childhood friend". (TV: Death in Heaven) The Second Doctor recalled that he and the Master had everything in common, except that the Master enjoyed being scared of the dark "a little too much". (PROSE: The Menagerie) The two youths would play in the fields near the Master's father's estates, with pastures of red grass near Mount Perdition. (TV: The End of Time) They would also sneak out of the Capitol and drink with the Shobogans, (PROSE: The Eight Doctors) with the young Master picking a fight with six drunken Shobogans one of these outings. (PROSE: UNIT Christmas Parties: Christmas Truce) The Master also taught his friend hypnotism. (PROSE: The Dark Path) During their childhood, the young Master and the Doctor were mercilessly and viciously bullied by a boy called Torvic; the young Doctor was eventually forced to kill the bully to save his friend's life. He was later confronted by the personification of Death, who insisted he become her disciple, but the Doctor refused and suggested Death make the Master her champion instead. Death agreed, and the Doctor subsequently forgot about their deal. (AUDIO: Master) Like all Time Lords, the Master was taken for his initiation at the age of eight. During the ceremony in which he gazed into the Time Vortex through the Untempered Schism, he went mad, (TV: The Sound of Drums) as the result of a rhythm of four beats being implanted into his head. (TV: The End of Time) This malady manifested itself as the constant drumming he heard ever after, worsening with time. (TV: Utopia, The Sound of Drums, Last of the Time Lords) Academic career The Doctor and Magnus with both the Doctor and the Master tutored by Borusa. (AUDIO: Masterplan) While at the Academy, the Master was in charge of organising end of term parties, although the Eighth Doctor later noted that they "weren't very good". (COMIC: The Glorious Dead) At the Academy, the Master was part of the "Gallifrey Academy Hot Five" band, in which he played the drums. (PROSE: Deadly Reunion) He and the Doctor also enjoyed building "time flow analogues" to disrupt each other's experiments. (TV: The Time Monsters) The Master would often hypnotise people as a joke, (PROSE: The Dark Path) and would go unpunished for it, as well as other misdemeanors, always finding a way to avoid his comeuppance. (PROSE: First Frontier) Whilst at the Academy, the Doctor and the Master travelled into Gallifrey's past in search of Valdemar. They found nothing of the Old Ones except for warnings. The Master was fascinated by the power that Valdemar represented, while the Doctor was horrified. (PROSE: Tomb of Valdemar) The Master also showed a fascination with the Necronomicon. (PROSE: The Nameless City) When the Time Lords created the Consolidator to conceal various dangerous historical secrets from the rest of the universe, unwilling to destroy the items or races in the ship in case they proved useful later, the Doctor and the Master were assigned to come up with a solution where their peers failed. The Master had the idea of using a black hole to tear a rift in time and send the Consolidator into the distant future, where the future Time Lords could deal with it. However, when the experiment was actually attempted, the Consolidator was apparently destroyed by a mistake in the calculations when it struck the edge of the black hole, leaving the Time Lords to hush the matter up. (PROSE: Harvest of Time) The Master ultimately did not perform well at the Academy. (AUDIO: Masterplan) Although he did earn a higher degree in cosmic science than the Doctor, (TV: Terror of the Autons) the Doctor's grades were overall better. Because of this, the Doctor received the prizes and praise that the Master so desperately wanted. The Seventh Doctor theorised that this may have been the cause of his hatred towards the Doctor. (PROSE: Survival) Family life Missy claimed she had a daughter and that, while still on Gallifrey, the Doctor gifted the Master a brooch made of dark star alloy, after an event which involved his daughter occurred. (TV: The Witch's Familiar) The Master attended a ritual in Arcadia where he gave Susan Foreman a communication node disguised as a toy, with the Master intending to use the node to locate the Doctor if he ever left Gallifrey. (AUDIO: The Toy) Susan remembered the Master as a highly regarded man, as a "stickler for the rules" with "meritorious conduct". He was a form of Truant Officer, and after the Doctor and Susan's escape would be tasked with capturing them. (PROSE: Time and Relative) Personality When starting out as Magistrate, he had devotion to justice and discipline, but this caused an obsession with order and the Magistrate became a much darker person who enjoyed causing trouble for other Time Lords. (PROSE: The Infinity Doctors) Category:Individual Time Lords Category:Residents of Gallifrey